


Magic, warm hands

by Erimin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read, mention of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erimin/pseuds/Erimin
Summary: After her fusion with Sothis, Byleth has to take care of her students, even more than before.





	Magic, warm hands

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so I apologize if there is any mistake! Thanks for passing by and I hope you enjoy it.

Since Byleth and Sothis became only one entity, the professor has been experiencing strange events.

First, she can't hear Sothis' voice anymore, which is something she would wished before, but now… was just a sad thought.

Second, she felt more powerful than before, and even if that should be something good, sometimes makes her feel more tired than usual, making her going to sleep before than planned.

And third, but related to the previous statement, she has now new powers, like magic and healing skills, as much for herself as for others. Her wounds would heal more quickly and she could throw spells at large distance, avoiding the enemy when was necessary.

Thanks to all these improvements, that not only she knew about, but all the students noted at some point, that requests of tutoring, even after normal classes, started to be more frequents that she would like.

Students like Felix, Leonie and Caspar asks her often to fight against them to prove their strength and her new abilities. Amazed by her new power, they thanked her for her time only to ask for a rematch the next day.

And even if Byleth enjoyed the battles, between having to prepare classes, take care of the students in their private matters, helping people around the monastery and have to get used to her new powers, she ended up being really tired at the end of each day.

All this was repeated for a few days in a row, almost making it a routine for her, but even if she was tired, she was also happy of being able to help her students to become better at fighting and learning how to execute new techniques.

One day though, when night has already arrived to the sky and everything was dark, she was, slowly and tired, going back to her room after being all afternoon looking for material in the library to prepare future classes; but suddenly, she heard a metallic sound coming from somewhere.

The sound awaken her and her sense came back fully to her. She places one hand over the hilt of her weapon and started walking towards where she thinks the sound was coming from.

Byleth stopped at the entrance of the Knights' hall, but when she looked inside a feeling of relief invaded her for a whole moment. It was just a student training at late hours, more precisely, the leader of the Blue Lions, Dimitri.

She sighed grateful of just being a student and not another intruder in the monastery.

"Oh, professor!" Dimitri exclaimed when he saw her walking towards him. He stopped his training for a moment. "What are you doing here at this hour?"

"I should be the one asking that." She replied looking at him.

He smiled and laughed for a second "Guilty as charged" he answered as he lift one hand in air. "But the truth is I wanted to train more before we go to our next mission. It's only a few days until the date. We must prepare ourselves for this important event, after all."

Byleth couldn't help but thinking about how responsible her student was, for better or worse.

"I am glad to know that you are trying hard." she said, looking directly at his eyes. From that distance, she was able to notice the eyebags."But resting is just as important, you know?"

"Of course I know that, professor. But like I said, I just wanted to train a bit more."

Byleth narrowed her eyes and inspection him better.

Dimitri said all that with a little smile in his lips and a lively tone of voice, but his eyes were noticeable tired, his shoulders lowers than usual and the fingers of his right hand moving constantly. Why he was doing that?

Still looking at his fingers, she spoken. "Is your hand okay?"

Dimitri looked at her for a second, but soon he moved the hand to behind his back. Then, he smiled again. "It's nothing to worry about, professor."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. My hands are just a bit numb from all the training but nothing serious."

Byleth keep looking at him, as if she was waiting for him to say the truth.

Dimitri remained silent.

"Come with me for a moment." Byleth said while walking towards the hall.

"What is it, professor?" Dimitri asked following her.

She sit down in one of the sofas in the room and does a motion to Dimitri to imitate her.

He does, but confused.

"Let me see your hand." She said as she placed one of her own in front of him.

"Professor?"

"I just want to be sure your hand is okay."

"I told you it was fine--"

"I don't want you to be hurt because overworking."

Dimitri startled a bit. He was insecure about, but soon he took off his glove and placed his hand over Byleth's. He wasn't going to win this.

"It looks better than I thought." She said while inspecting his hand. She touched the back, the palm and each finger, as if she was looking for something.

Dimitri was silent, only looking down. His face was more red than a few seconds ago and if he wasn't in front of her, he would run from there long ago. Gladly, his professor was really focused on his hand so she didn't notice how embarrassed he was.

Finally, Byleth sighed and placed one hand above and below his. Then she closed her eyes and immediately, Dimitri felt a wave of magic in his hand.

The sensation was focused on his hand, but soon was being spreading in his whole body, making him feel warm, light and even relaxed. His hand was starting to feel better quickly and in a few seconds he knew he was fine again; the numbness disappear completely and sooner than he expected.

He was ready to speak up and say he was alright, but when he saw the professor so focused on this, he couldn't help but remain silent and let her finish properly.

After a moment, Byleth opened her eyes and the magic was gone.

"Is your hand better now?" She asked.

Dimitri nodded. "Yes, professor." Then, he smiled. "I'm very grateful for what you have done. It was a really good spell. Have you been practicing more lately?"

She smiled softly back at him. "Yes. It's always good to learn to do new things, but I also want to improve to help you, my students, when you need it most."

Dimitri's face heated up again, but he managed to keep himself calm.

"Thank you professor. I… We, also want to improve so you can be proud of all of us."

Byleth put a hand in front of her mouth and laugh a bit. Dimitri's eyes opened more, fascinated.

"I am already proud. You don't need to work harder for that."

Byleth straighten up surprised when Dimitri suddenly stood up.

"Thank you again, professor. " He said and then he bowed to her. "I will go back to my room now. Is getting late and like you said, rest is important as much as training."

He didn't look at her eyes in any moment while talking, even if she had her eyes glued to him.

"Good night, professor. See you again tomorrow." Dimitri said, and then proceed to leave the hall at an incredible speed.

Byleth was left alone in the room, she still looking at the entrance where Dimitri had left. She tilted her head for a second.

"Seemed like he understood rest was important…" She meditated for a moment more. "I'll ask him tomorrow."


End file.
